Every woman possesses a myriad of jewelry of every type, precious, costume, or otherwise, usually kept in small boxes in the top drawer of her dresser, but, when that drawer is opened, relatively few pieces are instantly visible and the process begins of looking in this box or that for the particular item she wants to complement her dress for the evening, usually amid calls of "hurry up or we'll be late."
Applicant has provided a jewelry box whereby when the doors of same are opened everything milady possesses in the way of jewelry is instantly visible and easily accessible. No delays in looking for the article desired.